Elijah Navighast
Faction: Navighast Status: 'Nobility '''Title: '''King Navighast, Lord Navighast and First of his Name '''Blood: 'Alphonse Navighast, Ulther Navighast, Loryn Navighast 'Conviction: 'Enlightenment '''Description: '''Elijah stands at approximately '5' 9". Few without personal experience with the Navighast family would ever recognize him as nobility, let alone the first born child of Ulther Navighast. At first glance most would speculate that he is no more than a simple barber surgeon. His utter disregard and occasional contempt for the politics of noble life is evident in his simple and efficient outfit consisting of a brown leather button-up jumpsuit, work boots, doctors apron, and thick arm-length gloves, all of which tend to be covered in coagulated blood and various other bodily fluids from his work as an experimental doctor. Apart from the grim attire and reputation, Elijah makes well to maintain a clean shaven face and neatly combed brown hair. Even more in contrast to the rumors of necromancy and brutal experiments is his astounding etiquette, soft voice, and the fluidity with which he moves. '''History: ' Elijah grew and learned under the direction and care of his Parents until the day his mother died giving birth to his younger brother, Alphonse. At the age of seven, he was deeply distraught by her death. Elijah became aloof and spent less and less time learning the ropes of leadership and a young boy. Instead, He spent most of his time by himself fantasizing about the day his mother would come back or how he had wished Alphonse had never been born. As he grew older, he developed a keen fascination with tales of those who could bring the dead back to life on a whim and decided to pursue that ability himself. While others claimed it to be a childish fantasy, Elijah approached the task with subtly and reason as he began his studies of the human body and the various ways in which it could be healed or even replaced, especially with ever growing Masu-iluma threat. Reaching into adulthood, the task of bridging the gap between life and death became nothing more than a dream as the odds and research mounted against him. Defeated, but not disheartened, Elijah continued to heal the body and cure ailments in any fashion he could despite the constant rumors of terrifying experiments and mutilations of the human body as well as whispers of his keen liking of a fresh corpse. Upon the death of his father, Elijah was declared to be the new regent of Navighast as per the line of succession, but was ill prepared for the task. Despite this, he displayed great promise in his ability to think rationally and care for the well being of others even upon the near destruction of the capitol by the Masu iluma. Post invasion, however, old fantasies and dreams of bringing the dead back to the plane of the living were rekindled upon the arrival of a mysterious race of merchants whom promised to make the dead walk again. It was from that moment on that the calm rationale of the king began to be washed away by visions of a nation that could never die.